2 for the price of 1
by mallory-jane
Summary: jackson finds the sister he never knew he had. callie helps jackson's sister and jackson finds a new love


CRASH OF THE HIGH SCHOOL BUS

Jackson and Alex walk into the hospital change room where April is pressed against her locker, Jackson looks at her, he doesn't really want to be in her business. April swings around and her eyes are bloodshot and she has fresh tears on her cheeks.

"He loves her" April cried

"Who" Jackson asked confused

"Who do you think, Derek of course" Alex butted in

April cries even harder and Jackson sneaks out of the room, he walks downs the hall way and stops underneath two golden framed photos, one of Reed Adamson and the other of Charles Percy. He looks at them remembering the day of their deaths.

"Avery, can is speak to you for a minute" bailey called walking towards Jackson

"Sure doctor bailey" Jackson replied

"Somewhere private"

Bailey walked towards Derek's office and opened the door.

"Chief Sheppard, Jackson Avery is here" Bailey said. She opened the door and let Jackson in then turned without a word and left.

"Please take a seat, I have something I need to tell you" Derek looked up from the work on his desk.

"Ok, hit me I'm sure I can handle it, right" Jackson asked

"This morning there was a high school bus which crashed into coal truck, the bus caught a light but also was completely flattened, many children are seriously injured" Derek was gazing out the glass window behind Jackson "and the children are here"

"Wait chief Sheppard, how does this involve me, I'm not paediatrics" Jackson was confused

"How much do you know about your parents" Derek asked

"Well" Jackson was unable to think of where this conversation was going "I moved out when I was 15, my parents and I didn't get on too well"

"How many siblings do you have" Derek looked over the window at the children being wheeled in.

"None" Jackson replied "chief Sheppard where is this going"

"you have a sister, she was on the bus, her spinal cord is seriously injured, she may be paralysed for life" Derek was on his feet and heading to the door "I'll give you time to take it in, I'm sorry but I've got to get to these kids"

"I have a sister, how?" Jackson said, but Derek was already out the door and inspection a patient.

Jackson was on his feet and walking down to paediatrics, looking in every door, there were so many kids, he couldn't see any child that looked like his mum or him.

"Jackson, what are you doing down here" Callie was walking towards him with folders over flowing in her arm. "Doesn't matter, could you give me a hand"

"If you help me as well" Jackson replied holing out his hands to hold some of collie's folders.

"What do you need" callie was looking through the folders in her hands

"I need to find a kid in this hospital, but I don't know her name" Jackson looked at Callie

"Well that helps"callie smiled "do you know anything about her"

"Her spinal cord is seriously injured and she may be paralysed for life" that was all Jackson knew about his sister.

"Well there are two children with serious spinal cord problem, one is in the room and the end of the hall and the other just there" she pointed to a door that was ajar.

"Thank you" Jackson smiled "where do you want these" he said looking at the folders in his hands

"could you do me a favour and put them at the end of the beds which there labelled" callie said

"sure" Jackson took off and wondered in and out of rooms putting the folders containing patients details in the clear holder built at the end of each bed.

He only had a few folders left when he saw what the next patient's injuries were. He looked at where he was standing; he was in front of the second room collie pointed to. Reality sinks in; his sister could be behind this door. He raised his hand and knocked lightly.

"Come in" a soft childish voice called.

Jackson took a deep breath and pushed the door open. There on the bed, was a short brunette teenager with the same colour eyes as Jackson, light blue. Jackson was a little stunned at how much this young girl looked like his mother.

"Jackson" the young girl whispered

"Yes" he replied after clearing his thought to stop it from breaking with emotion.

"I knew you were alive, I didn't believe them when they said you weren't" she was trying to sit up.

"Wait don't sit up, it will hurt too much" Jackson grabbed a chair and pulled it beside the bed "first things first, what's your name"

"Oh" she smiled "I'm Jade Avery, my adopted parents never changed my name, they told me I had a brother and that his parents didn't really want me they said one child was enough. So they gave me up and well I was catching the bus to school when we smashed into this huge truck." She looked down at her legs "I can't feel them"

"You've hurt urn spinal cord" Jackson said taking jades hand "the doctors here are great you're in good hands"

Just then Callie, Meredith and Christina walk in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Torres, I'll be your doctor and stay with you every step of the way" as Callie continued to explain things to Jade, Meredith and Christina walk over to Jackson.

"You have a sister, wow" Meredith whispered into Jackson's ear

"How did you know" he looked up at her

"Derek" Meredith smiled

"And Meredith told me" Christina added in

"So how long till the rest of the hospital know" Jackson asked with extreme sarcasm

"I'd give it about 2 minutes" Meredith laughed

Jackson smiled but turned back to jade and Callie.

"So we are going to need to operate and even then you may not regain feeling in your legs" Callie was speaking to jade but looking at Jackson

"So even if you operate I still won't be able to walk" Jade had a few fresh tears on her cheeks

"there is a chance of that yes, but there is a chance that you will be able to regain all feeling again', but I'll need a parents' permission to perform operate on an under 18"

"Are my parents here yet" Jade asked "the one with the black hair said she would call them"

"No one has come yet, Avery can you go to the front desk and try calling them again" Callie asked

"Of course" Jackson smiles at Jade "I'll be right"

As Jackson left the room he could hear someone walking closely behind him, he turned around.

"Callie, shouldn't you be with jade" he asked

"Meredith and Christina are with her don't panic, but I need to talk to you" Callie picked up her pace then turned a corner and pressed Jackson against a wall.

"What is it Callie" Jackson tried to move from under her grasp.

"I've already rang the parents, they don't want her back so there not coming, I can't do the operation without them signing a form allowing me to perform the surgery, she'll be have a bigger chance of becoming paralysed if it is delayed and she'll be in more pain"

Jackson stood frozen.


End file.
